Dear Sam
by qsmadness007
Summary: Someone is in love with Sam, and he tries to write a letter to her to show his love


Dear Sam  
by Ohfan007  
  
Author's notes and disclaimer: Its just a little piece I am working on between stories. The Profiler Characters do not belong to me. I hope you enjoy this.I will let you guess who the author of the letter is suppose to be.  
  
"Dear Sam,   
You can't know how much I love you. I need you. You are my strength. I seemed to have failed in many things, but you help me rise above things and come out okay, instead of crumbling to the bottom of a pit of despare. You are an angel, who looks down above me and protects me. You guard me with your love, and how I long to thank you. I know you probably aren't ready for a relationship, I am not in a way myself. You can't ever know the feelings I get when I see your beautiful brown eyes. They are so deep, so intelligent, and sensual. They remind me of the fall, the pain of fall, when the leaves fall from the trees, and they aren't the lovely shade of green, about to turn into lifeless winter trees. But though the trees stand naked in the winter, they are beautiful, standing naturally, proclaiming to the world they will survive. "  
  
He crumbles the paper up into a tight ball, and tosses into his trash can missing. "That sounds so stupid."  
  
He grabs another sheet of paper, he wonders if she will like the blue paper better than the regular white paper. It may look more professional. Maybe, it will inspire him more. He tosses the white paper back on its stack, and reaches for a sheet of the blue.  
  
He picks up his pen, and begins to write again.  
  
"Dear Sam {drip drip} I lo{drip drip}" He stares down at the blotches of leaky ink. He frown and rolls the cheap pen inside the sheet of paper, and tosses it at the trash, it hits the rim, and lands harmlessly by the other piece of paper.  
  
He pushes back from the chair with his unstained hand, and walks to the bathroom. He turns on the faucet with the same hand used to push away, and begins to lather his hand heavily with the green soap lying on the soap dish. After he feels the foam is sufficent, he washes it off. He growls a little as he notices the black stain still on his hand. He scrubs the stain harder. "Out damn spot, out." He mumbles. He scrubs it harder.He yelps a little as he begins to chaff his skin, from the scrubbing. He washes the foam off and stares at his hand.He grunts, not very satisfactory, but it will do.  
  
He dries his hands, and goes back to his desk. He sits again. He picks up a pencil. He notices its dull, and so, he sharpens it with his tiny silver sharpner, letting the shavings fall quietly to the floor. He will clean them up later. He takes another sheet of paper and starts again.  
  
"Dear Sam," He stops, His S looks like an L. He begins to erase it, erasing a little too hard and putting a hole in the paper.  
He crumbles it up, and tosses it at the trashcan.He grabs another sheet of paper.  
  
"Dear Sam,   
I love you, you are my angel. I wish we could be together for all times. You are my strength, you help me from winding myself into the long tunnel of depression. You provide a light for me, so I will not beat myself up for the small things.You have always been there when I needed you, and I wish I could thank you. I am beginning to think that man has never found the words that could make you love me, with just the right amount of letters, and just the right sound to make you see you are driving me out of my mind."He crumbles up the sheet of paper.   
  
"Get ahold of yourself man, you are using song lyrics, she is going to know that came from "Cherish" by The Association. Stupid song had to have been played on my way home." He grumbles, and tosses it toward the trashcan.  
  
"Dear Samantha,   
I need you tonight, 'caus..."He scratches a giant streak through all the words and tosses the sheet towards the trashcan.   
  
He grabs another sheet of paper.  
"Dear Samantha,   
I love you, you are my strength, and I have been trying to tell you for a while now. I had no excuse not to tell you, maybe, its because I wasn't sure if you were ready for a relationship. I know, the whole psycho killer stalking you, has you frightened, I understand. I am frightened for you, too. I do not think I would be able to survive if you were hurt. I love you, Sam, and I would like you to give us a shot. George says I need to be a little stronger with my emotions, and tell people how I really feel, so let me try to get you to see how much I love you. I love you because you are beautiful, your cocoa eyes remind me of the fall. When the leaves are metamorphing into the brillant shades of red, gold, and orange. They aren't just the ordinary dull, green leaves, they are almost magical, and unique. That how you are to me when I look into your eyes, magical, and unique, and also, like the fall leaves you are so very fragile, sometimes I think you make break at any moment. And it scares me. We have been through so much together since the VCTF started, and maybe, I wasn't always the friendliest guy to work with at times, and I have questioned you a few times, but I have almost lost you more than once, and each time, I feel my heart has been ripped out, stuck in a blender, and then stomped on. I need you, Sam, without you I am only a shell of a man...."  
  
His beeper goes off. He frowns, "Maybe I shouldn't have wrote this letter." He crumples it up and it lands in the trashcan, he walks towards the phone. He changes his mind, and pulls the piece of paper out of the can, and smoothes out the wrinkles, and folds it and puts it neatly in his pocket, before heading back towards the phone.  
  
The End!!  



End file.
